


Make it Better

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Scared Dean, Supportive Castiel, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “We’re stuck in a convenience store because there’s a huge-ass storm and you’re freaking the fuck out because you’re terrified so I guess since I’m your best friend I’ll just sit with you in this aisle and sing to you to try and calm you down” au</p><p>Dean has had a fear of thunderstorms ever since lightning burned his house down as a kid, but thankfully Castiel is always there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

A bolt of lightning flashed outside the store window and Cas saw Dean flinch. Rain was pouring down in sheets and thunder crackled frequently, forcing Cas and Dean to remain in the little gas station convenience store where they were currently trapped. Generally, Dean was the braver of the two of them, but Cas knew he had a strong fear of lightning. He also knew why. Dean’s mother had died in a fire caused by lightning that burned down Dean’s house when he was only four years old, and he’d had to carry his baby brother Sam out of the flaming building. Even though Cas hadn’t yet met Dean at that point, he knew that since then Dean had had a fear of storms, and especially of the lightning that accompanied them.

Cas reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He could feel the other boy shaking slightly, and could see he looked like he was about to panic. Luckily, the store hadn’t been very busy that day, so there weren’t many onlookers to worry about.

“Dean,” he said, knowing from experience that his voice was one of the best ways to comfort Dean. “Look at me, Dean,” he commanded, and after a few seconds, Dean obeyed. Cas fixed his eyes on Dean’s, never wavering in his assurance. “It’s a storm, Dean, and I know you’re afraid, but I promise you everything will be fine. No one is going to get hurt, nothing bad will happen. And if it does, I swear I will protect you.” Dean nodded slightly, already seeming a little calmer as Cas’ steady words and soothing voice washed over him.

Cas was just starting to think Dean was almost okay when he saw the brightest flash of lightning he’d ever witnessed, followed closely by the loudest crash of thunder he’d ever heard. Almost instantaneously the storm had picked up, rain coming down harder than he’d thought possible and lightning striking every few seconds.

The sudden increase in intensity distracted Cas for a few seconds, and when he got focused again, Dean was no longer standing in front of him. He quickly realized that Dean was sitting on the floor, knees tucked tightly into his chest and back against a shelf of pretzel bags. He was shaking badly now, and Cas could see his lips quivering like he was struggling to hold back tears.

Cas’ heart broke to see his best friend like that, but he knew the only way to comfort Dean was to stay calm and collected. Cas sat cross-legged on the floor next to Dean and pulled the other boy into his arms. Dean melted into him, and in any other situation Cas would have enjoyed having this much body contact. Right now though, his only priority was to calm Dean down. Cas adjusted his position slightly, pulling Dean’s shoulders and head into his chest and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the other boy. They sat like that for at least a minute, Cas gently rocking Dean and talking softly into his ear. He could tell that Dean was now crying, and could feel him quivering still, and knew it would take more work than usual to calm Dean down.

After a moment’s thought, Cas began to sing softly. “ _Hey Jude, don't make it bad… Take a sad song and make it better… Remember to let her into your heart… Then you can start to make it better_.”

All of a sudden, though, he stopped. The song had come to him automatically; he knew it was special and comforting to Dean, but he hadn’t realized until he started singing it that it was the song that Mary used to sing to Dean as a lullaby when he was a little kid. Cas closed his eyes for a second, praying that he hadn’t just made everything worse, as if Dean wasn’t already thinking of his mom.

“Why’d you stop?” Dean whispered hesitantly, more into Cas’ chest than to Cas directly.

“I – I was afraid it’d remind you too much of, you know, your mom,” Cas stammered.

“Don’t stop,” Dean whispered. “I need it. I need you, Cas.”

“Of course,” Cas said, continuing the song again as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down Dean’s arms. “ _Hey Jude, don't be afraid… You were made to go out and get her… The minute you let her under your skin… Then you begin to make it better_.”

He could tell Dean was still crying and he murmured “Let it out, Dean,” before continuing into the chorus. “ _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain… Don't carry the world upon your shoulders… For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool… By making his world a little colder… Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_.”

Cas pulled Dean even closer to him and lifted one hand to hold his head steady. Outside, the storm had calmed very slightly, but it was still too strong to go outside in. By the time he reached the end of the song, Cas could feel that Dean’s whimpers had slowed, and he was calming down as he usually did after a long cry.

Finally, Cas lifted Dean’s head off his chest and turned him so he was facing Cas. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said softly. “Thank you. You’re perfect; you know that?”

The storm was finally starting to slow down, but for the first time that afternoon, neither of them was paying attention to it. Their eyes were locked together for a long moment and then Dean leaned up and kissed Cas gently on the lips. Cas’ eyes widened in shock, but he quickly reciprocated, cupping Dean’s jaw with both of his hands to keep him steady as he kissed him and their lips moved gently together. The kiss was not heated, but it was still passionate and a part of Cas wished he could stay like that forever.

When they broke apart, Dean smiled for the first time since the storm had started. Cas smiled too, and held him until the storm was over and they could leave. They walked out to Dean’s car hand in hand, and Cas knew that no matter what, he’d always be there for Dean when he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
